The invention relates to a motor vehicle having an environment illumination device for producing a light distribution on the ground in the area surrounding the motor vehicle.
It is known to integrate in the external door handle of a vehicle an environment illumination device which is activated upon unlocking of the vehicle. Also available is exit illumination, which is installed in the lower edge of the door paneling of a motor vehicle. Environment illumination in the external door handle and exit illumination have the disadvantage that they are visible only if the door is closed or opened, respectively.
Document DE 10 2013 211 877 A1 discloses an environment illumination device using a projection module made of an array of projection optical units. Light patterns, such as e.g. stripe patterns, are projected onto the ground in the environment of the motor vehicle. The projection module is suitable only for generating a single predetermined light distribution.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle having an environment illumination device that can easily and efficiently generate a plurality of different light distributions on the ground in the area surrounding the motor vehicle.
The motor vehicle according to the invention, which is in particular a passenger car, comprises an environment illumination device for generating a light distribution on the ground in the area surrounding the motor vehicle, wherein the environment illumination device has a projection module and optionally a plurality of projection modules. A respective projection module comprises a light-emitting means having a number of light sources and an array of projection optical units, wherein a respective projection optical unit comprises an object structure and an associated projection lens, such that, upon illumination of the array with the light-emitting means, the object structures are projected onto the ground in the environment of the motor vehicle by the associated projection lenses and the light distribution is thus generated. Light sources used in the projection module are preferably one or more LEDs and optionally also one or more laser diodes.
With preference, a projection module is used in the motor vehicle according to the invention that is based on the technology of projection display, which is described in document DE 10 2009 024 894 A1 and in document DE 10 2011 076 083 A1. Unlike the projection display disclosed in said documents, the array of projection optical units is divided into a plurality of subarrays for generating different light distributions, as will be explained in detail below. The entire disclosure content of the above-mentioned two documents is incorporated in this application by way of reference.
In accordance with the invention, the array of projection optical units comprises a plurality of subarrays, which are illuminable separately with at least one light source of the light-emitting means that is associated with the respective subarray (preferably a single light source). The array has at least two different types of subarrays which, upon illumination with the at least one associated light source, generate different projections on the ground in the environment of the motor vehicle. In other words, each type of subarray produces a projection different from the remaining types of subarrays upon corresponding illumination with the associated light sources.
Provided in the array of projection optical units are a first number of subarrays (e.g. a single subarray) and a second number of subarrays (e.g. a single subarray). These are controllable such that, when the environment illumination device is switched on, only the first number of subarrays can be activated by switching on the associated light source or light sources of the subarrays of the first number or only the second number of subarrays can be activated by switching on the associated light source or light sources of the subarrays of the second number.
In accordance with the invention, the first number of subarrays is configured such that, upon their activation, a light pattern is produced on the ground in the environment of the motor vehicle, whereas the second number of subarrays is configured such that, upon their activation, a homogeneous light distribution is produced on the ground in the environment of the motor vehicle. Here and below, light pattern is understood to mean a light distribution that varies in terms of brightness and in particular a light/dark distribution, whereas a homogeneous light distribution represents a continuously lit surface area with a substantially constant brightness.
The invention has the advantage that by using different subarrays with corresponding actuation, both a light pattern and a homogeneous light distribution can be generated. The homogeneous light distribution offers very good lighting of the ground in the environment of the motor vehicle, with the result that any additional optical environment illumination integrated for example in the door handle of the motor vehicle can be dispensed with. On account of the projection module that is installed in the vehicle, both the representation of precise graphics in the environment of the vehicle and the reproduction of a uniform light distribution are ensured.
Depending on the configuration of the projection module, a varying number of projection optical units can be provided in the array, e.g. between 100 and 200 projection optical units. The size of the individual projection lenses can also be selected such that it varies. A respective projection lens preferably has a diameter of 2000 μm or less.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, a respective projection module is such that each projection optical unit of a corresponding subarray projects onto the ground an individual image that substantially covers the entire light distribution generated with the subarray, wherein the light distribution is a mutual overlaying of the individual images of the projection optical units of the corresponding subarray.
In a further preferred embodiment, white light is used to generate the light pattern or the homogeneous light distribution. The light-emitting means or the light sources thus produce white light.
In a further expedient configuration, one or more screens are provided in the projection module, which are arranged such that the light of the at least one associated light source of a respective subarray strikes only the respective subarray. As a result, a separation of the light sources from one another is achieved in a simple manner.
In a further variant, the object structures of the projection optical units within a respective subarray are identical, while the object structures of the projection optical units of the different types of subarray differ from one another.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the first number of subarrays consists of one or more identical subarrays of a first type which produce the light pattern upon illumination with the associated light source or light sources. By contrast, the second number of subarrays consists of one or more identical subarrays of a second type, different from the first type, wherein the subarrays of this second number of subarrays generate the homogeneous light distribution upon illumination with the associated light source or light sources. As a result, different light distributions can be produced in a particularly simple manner. The first number and the second number of subarrays are here in each case responsible separately for the generation of the light pattern and the homogeneous light distribution.
In a further configuration of the invention, the first number of subarrays consists of one or more identical subarrays of a first type which produce the light pattern upon illumination with the associated light source or light sources. Unlike in the previously described embodiment, the second number of subarrays here consists of the first number of subarrays and in complementary fashion of one or more identical subarrays of a second type, with the second type in turn differing from the first type. Upon illumination with the associated light source or light sources, the subarray or subarrays of the second type produce(s) a light pattern that is complementary to the light pattern which is produced by the subarray or subarrays of the first type. Complementary means that the bright regions of the corresponding light pattern are dark in the complementary light pattern and that the dark regions of the corresponding light pattern are bright in the complementary light pattern. In other words, when all subarrays of the second number of subarrays are illuminated, the light patterns complement one another such that the homogeneous light distribution is thus generated.
In a further modification of the invention, the generated light pattern and/or the homogeneous light distribution is/are overlaid by one or more symbols. In this way, graphic effects can be generated in the light distributions.
In a further configuration, the light pattern and the homogeneous light distribution substantially cover the same surface area on the ground.
Optionally, a plurality of different patterns can also be generated with the environment illumination device of the motor vehicle according to the invention. In this case, a plurality of first numbers of subarrays are provided, which are controllable such that, when the environment illumination device is switched on, only a first number of subarrays can be activated by switching on the associated light source or light sources.
In a further preferred embodiment, the projection module is arranged in a light shaft that extends into the body of the motor vehicle, as a result of which direct glare by the light-emitting means of the projection module is avoided.
In a further configuration, the installation position of the projection module in the motor vehicle can be adjusted, i.e. a corresponding adjustment means is provided. This adjustment means can facilitate, depending on the use, manual and/or automatic adjustment of the installation position. In this way, manufacturing tolerances can be taken into consideration in the integration of the projection module in the vehicle, and the corresponding light distribution can always be imaged sharply due to the adjustment of the installation position of the projection module.
The light pattern generated within the scope of the invention can have different configurations. In one variant, the light pattern is a stripe pattern, wherein the density of the stripes in a predetermined direction on the ground preferably reduces with increasing distance of the stripe pattern from the installation position of the projection module in the motor vehicle. In this way, attractive effects can be generated with the light pattern.
In a further configuration, the light pattern comprises a pattern of dots and/or of graphic elements, such as logos. The density of the dots and/or graphic elements preferably decreases in a predetermined direction on the ground with increasing distance of the pattern from the installation position of the projection module or modules in the motor vehicle. By contrast, the diameter of the dots and/or graphic elements preferably increases in a predetermined direction on the ground with increasing distance of the pattern from the installation position of the projection module.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the dots of the dot pattern adjacent to the installation position of the projection module can initially have a diameter of 3 mm, with this diameter then continuously increasing to 40 mm. The dot distance can likewise be only in the range of approximately 4 to 5 mm initially, and then continuously increase to 40 mm with increasing distance from the installation position.
In a further configuration, the light pattern at an end remote from the installation position of the projection module in the motor vehicle is blurred and/or decreases in terms of brightness.
In a further preferred variant, the light pattern and/or the homogeneous light distribution expand(s) along a predetermined direction on the ground with increasing distance of the light pattern and/or of the homogeneous light distribution from the installation position of the projection module in the motor vehicle.
Switching on of the environment illumination device in the vehicle according to the invention can be coupled to different events. In particular, switching on can be coupled to unlocking a central locking system and/or opening of an access door of the motor vehicle. The activation of the first and/or second number of subarrays can furthermore be effected by way of dimming up the associated light source or light sources of the subarrays of the corresponding number.
In a further preferred configuration of the invention, rain and/or darkness is detected using a sensor of the motor vehicle, wherein, in the case of rain and/or darkness, only the homogeneous light distribution is generated by activating the second number of subarrays upon switching on of the environment illumination device.
The realization that the environment of the motor vehicle should be lit as uniformly as possible in the case of darkness or rain is used here to facilitate the entry and/or exit by people and in particular to prevent them from stepping into puddles. By contrast, if neither rain nor darkness is detected, it is optionally always possible for the light pattern to be produced by the projection module rather than the homogeneous light distribution.
In a further preferred configuration of the invention, the environment illumination device is configurable, via a user interface in the motor vehicle, as to whether the homogeneous light distribution or the light pattern should be produced when switching on the environment illumination device. If a plurality of different light patterns is producible by the projection module, then it may also be possible to determine via the user interface which of the light patterns should be generated. In a further preferred variant, it is also possible to determine via the user interface under which conditions or based on which events the homogeneous light distribution or the light pattern or one of the light patterns should be produced.
In a preferred variant, the projection module of the environment illumination device is mounted in the region of an access door of the motor vehicle such that the light pattern and/or the homogeneous light distribution is/are produced in the opening region of the access door, with the light pattern and/or the homogeneous light distribution preferably not being changed or obscured by the access door being opened. The access door is preferably a person entry door. In this variant of the invention, the safety while people enter and exit the motor vehicle is increased by providing good lighting of the ground before the person enters.
In a further variant, the projection module is provided in a door sill of the motor vehicle, in particular at an installation position that is located, in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle from the front to the rear, in front of a person entry door.
In a further, particularly preferred embodiment, the projection module is arranged in the motor vehicle such that the light pattern and/or the homogeneous light distribution extend(s) on one side of the motor vehicle substantially along a driver or passenger entry door and an entry door for backseat passengers that is located behind it. Environment illumination devices having a corresponding projection module are preferably provided on both sides of the motor vehicle.
Alternatively or additionally, it is possible for an environment illumination device to be installed in the motor vehicle whose projection module generates during operation a light pattern and/or a homogeneous light distribution below and/or in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle behind a trunk access door. The term trunk access door is to have a broad meaning and can comprise not only the trunk lid of a notchback sedan, but also the tailgate of a hatchback or liftback or fastback vehicle.
In a further variant of the motor vehicle according to the invention, the light pattern and/or the homogeneous light distribution on the ground indicate(s) the detection field of a wireless sensor, wherein the detection field is preferably an actuation field such that, if body parts and/or objects are brought into the actuation field, an actuation action in the motor vehicle is automatically triggered. In one preferred variant, the wireless sensor is configured such that, upon detection of a foot in the detection field, the trunk access door is automatically unlocked and/or opened.
In addition to the above-described motor vehicle, the invention furthermore relates to an environment illumination device for this motor vehicle. The environment illumination device is provided for producing a light distribution on the ground in the environment of the motor vehicle and has a projection module that comprises a light-emitting means having a number of light sources and an array of projection optical units, wherein a respective projection optical unit comprises an object structure and an associated projection lens, with the result that, upon illumination of the array with the light-emitting means, the object structures are projected onto the ground by the associated projection lenses and the light distribution is produced hereby.
In this environment illumination device, the array of projection optical units comprises a plurality of subarrays, which are illuminable separately with at least one light source of the light-emitting means associated with the respective subarray. The array has at least two different types of subarray which generate different projections on the ground upon illumination with the at least one associated light source. Provided is a first number and a second number of subarrays, which are controllable such that, when the environment illumination device is switched on, only the first number of subarrays can be activated by switching on the associated light source or light sources or only the second subarray can be activated by switching on the associated light source or light sources.
The first number of subarrays is configured such that, upon their activation, a light pattern is produced on the ground, whereas the second number of subarrays is configured such that, upon their activation, a homogeneous light distribution is produced on the ground. The environment illumination device according to the invention can comprise one or more of the above-described features of preferred embodiments of the motor vehicle according to the invention, as long as said features relate to the environment illumination device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.